Dans le futur
by Dealo
Summary: Les vies de Shuishi et de Yuki se séparent. Shuishi est en France, amnésique... Shonen-ai, Couple YU X SHU [En cours]
1. Adieu

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Dans le futur.

Titre du chapitre : Adieu.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette fiction.

Adieu.

Le 13 mai, 10 heures 00 minutes 20 secondes

- Je veux que tu arrêtes ta relation avec Eiri-san.

Shuishi se figea. _Arrêter? Avec Yuki? _Pas question ! Mais il était étonné, surtout que Seguchi Tôma paraissait très sérieux.

- Seguchi-san? Pourquoi devrais-je arrêter?

- Tu ne poses pas de question ! Je te dis juste d'arrêter. Tu n'es plus capable de chanter correctement quand quelque chose se passe avec Yuki et c'est un sérieux problème ! Si tu continues ainsi, je dissocie Bad Luck. Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à ça. Réfléchis bien: Bad Luck ou Yuki?

Shuishi sortit du bureau, passa devant la secrétaire qui lui lança un regard apitoyé et retourna au studio, l'esprit tout retourné.

Il lui faudrait parler à Yuki ce soir, discuter de tout cela.

En voyant sortir Shuishi complètement abasourdi de son bureau, Tôma eut un petit sourire. Son plan fonctionnait assez bien. Une deuxième surprise attendrait Shuishi ce soir. Il se balança sur sa chaise, fier de lui et regarda le téléphone avec impatience. Ce soir, il aurait un appel de Yuki, qui lui dirait que rien n'allait plus avec Shuishi.

Si tout fonctionnait bien, le couple se séparerait et Tôma pourrait voir la tête du jeune chanteur le lendemain matin, pâle. Il aurait gagné.

Shuishi enregistrait quand un mécanicien arriva et lui dit que des hommes l'attendaient dans le hall pour lui parler.

- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi, demanda Hiro, son meilleur ami et guitariste du groupe.

- Non, non. Laisse. Je reviens.

- Il a raison, Hiro. Laisse-le et continue de jouer, dit Fujisaki Suguru, un autre membre du groupe.

Laissant là la répétition, Shuishi se dirigea vers l'entrée tout en se demandant qui voulait lui parler.

- Shuishi Shindo-san? _Les yeux de cet homme sont remplis de pitié... _pensa Shuishi. Il répondit, quelque peu inquiet:

- Lui-même. Que puis-je pour vous?

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous devriez vous asseoir, Monsieur...

Shuishi sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Yuki? Il s'assit sur une chaise près d'une plante verte. Il vit l'homme hésiter à parler. Puis il se lança:

- Ce matin, il y a eu un accident sur l'autoroute. Le chauffeur d'un camion qui venait de perdre un pneu a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et le camion a glissé sur la chaussée. Malheureusement, la voiture qui le suivait n'a pas pu l'éviter et tous ses occupants sont morts sur le coup.

- Et alors ? Je sais que c'est regrettable mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne…

- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais il se pourrait que les occupants de la voiture soient les membres de votre famille.

- Comment ?

Le chanteur ferma un court instant les yeux, sa respiration se coupant.

- Et c'est la raison qui m'amène ici. Il va falloir que vous m'accompagniez pour procéder à…

- Pardon? Je ne crois pas avoir compris..._Maiko? __Mère? Père? Morts__...__? _Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai.

- Je suis vraiment désolé. Je sais que c'est difficile, monsieur, mais il va falloir que vous me suiviez afin d'identifier les corps des occ...

- A... Attendez... Vous me dîtes que... Mais...

Shuishi entendit encore une fois l'homme s'excuser.

Totalement choqué, il ne pouvait pas accepter que sa famille soit... Il les avait vu il y avait une semaine à peine ! Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Le commissariat. Il devait aller au commissariat. Là au moins, il serait fixé et il saurait si c'était bien eux qui étaient dans la voiture. De toute façon, comme ça ne pouvait pas être eux… Mais... Et si… Et si c'était sa famille?

- Monsieur Shindo-san?

- Je... Ce n'est pas possible, je les ai vu il y a même pas une semaine...

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait...

- Je... Très bien et puis, qui sait, ce n'est peut-être pas eux... Ce n'est pas possible...

Le chanteur se leva, chancelant, et sans prévenir personne, suivit les deux hommes.

_Ce n'était pas possible..._

Le 13 mai, 10 heures 40 minutes 36 secondes

Il pénétra dans le commissariat à la suite des policiers. Prêts à le soutenir si jamais il s'effondrait, ils le firent s'asseoir et lui donnèrent un verre d'eau avant de lui expliquer avec tact les évènements de la matinée:

- Ce matin, une voiture a percuté un camion de face... En la fouillant pour recueillir les premiers indices permettant l'identification des victimes, nous avons retrouvé les papiers du véhicule. D'après eux, la voiture appartenait à votre famille. Monsieur, si vous ne souhaitez pas que je finisse, je comprendrais très bien...

- Vous êtes sûr que Maiko, et... mère, père... Ce n'est...

- Il est normal que vous doutiez mais afin que nous soyons sûrs de l'identité des personnes se trouvant dans la voiture au moment du drame, il va vous falloir identifier les corps.

- Je ne peux pas... Maiko n'avait que 17 ans... Et...

- Monsieur, je sais que nous vous demandons quelque chose de difficile mais je me dois d'insister. C'est la procédure. Vous comprenez…

- Je... Très bien mais... Ce ne peut pas être eux...

Arrivé dans une salle aux murs blancs, Shuishi se retrouva devant un mur avec des portes en fer. Son coeur battait la chamade. Il avait voulu voir de lui même au moins un corps... Pour être sûr.

Une jeune femme ouvrit une porte et avança une sorte de lit mouvant recouvert d'un drap.

- Etes-vous prêt, Monsieur ? Je me dois de vous prévenir que suite à l'accident, les corps ont subi quelques transformations dues à l'incendie qui s'est déclenché.

Shuishi fit un signe de la tête. La jeune femme découvrit alors la tête du cadavre et il reconnu sans hésitation possible le corps de sa mère. Elle était toute déformée, son visage écrasé...

Une nausée le saisie et il porta sa main devant sa bouche, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

Il recula et s'enfuit de la salle. Dans le couloir, il s'effondra et pleura un bon moment avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il voulait être réconforté. Yuki, il devait voir Yuki.

On lui demanda si tout allait bien. Il répondit que non. Rien n'allait. Sa famille était morte et il ne la reverrait jamais! Le sourire de Maiko, sa joie de vivre, père, mère… Il ne leur avait pas dit qu'il les aimait! La semaine dernière, il ne leur avait pas dit... Désormais, il ne pourrait plus leur dire... Plus jamais...

- Monsieur, vivez-vous seul? Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser rentrer seul chez vous.

-Yuki... je dois voir Yuki... Je suis en colocation, c'est mon petit ami et...

- Nous vous raccompagnons, reposez-vous, calmez-vous...

Dans la voiture, un silence glacial régnait. Arrivés devant l'appartement que Shuishi possédait avec Yuki, les policiers le laissèrent devant sa porte sur de nouvelles excuses.

Il rentra doucement à l'intérieur et chercha son amant.

Le 13 mai, 13 heures 26 minutes 56 secondes

Celui-ci était assis dans le canapé, une cigarette dans la bouche, une bière à la main.

-Yuki? Sa voix tremblait. Il ne fallait pas qu'il craque. Mais des larmes coulaient malgré tout sur ses joues pâles.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? La voix de son amant était froide, son expression indéchiffrable.

- Que...?

Que voulait-il dire? Etait-il au courant?

- Je te demande ce que cela veut dire! Pourquoi Tôma me dit que tu veux rompre?

- Je... Il se rappela sa conversation avec Tôma. Avec tous ces évènements, il avait oublié. Yuki je...

-Tu veux rompre c'est ça? Fort bien! Tu peux prendre tes affaires et partir!

Shuishi ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Pourquoi Yuki ne voulait-il plus de lui? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Et puis il ne comprenait plus rien! Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Sa famille et maintenant Yuki... Tout allait de travers aujourd'hui.

-Yuki? Je reviens de...

Il fut coupé par son amant, qui cria:

- Je t'ai dit de te barrer! Tu crois peut être que je ne te vois pas venir? J'ai lu l'article! Alors comme ça, je ne suis qu'une passade?!

- Mais Yuki! Je ne comprends rien! Et aujourd'hui...

- Tu me dégoûtes! Tôma m'avait bien prévenu! Dégage! Je ne veux plus te voir!

- Yu... Yuki...

- Tu ne me comprends pas? Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir!

Shuishi laissa couler une larme. C'en était trop. Il devait s'éloigner, reprendre ses esprits... Être seul... Mais avant cela:

- Enfoiré! Tu ne me crois pas? Merde! J'en ai assez! Tu ne crois que Tôma! Je pensais que tu m'aimais... Et aujourd'hui... J'en ai assez! Il regarda son amant dans les yeux et dit avec tout le calme qu'il possédait :

- Adieu ! Putain mais quel con ! Je croyais que toi.. que tu comprendrais que là… MERDE !

Yuki écarquilla les yeux avec surprise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tentait de jeter le chanteur dehors mais… là... pourquoi ?

- Je te hais ! Merde merde !

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant tout en plan, son amant, sa vie, tout. Il ne reviendrait pas. Tôma avait gagné.

Le 13 mai, 13 heures 35 minutes 45 secondes

Il n'alla pas chez Hiro comme il en avait l'habitude. Il retourna dans la maison familiale. Il savait que le meilleur moyen de faire un deuil était de se mettre face aux choses, pour l'accepter. Chez lui, même seul, il allait réfléchir à son futur, contacter le reste de la famille... Il allait s'occuper de tout... Sa famille le méritait même s'il était à présent seul. Plus personne ne le réconforterait... Il laissa couler ses larmes en voyant la silhouette de sa maison apparaître au détour d'une rue. Il avait tant de souvenirs... Ils lui manquaient déjà. Plusieurs années détruites en quelques heures. La vie valait-elle vraiment le coup d'être vécue maintenant qu'il se retrouvait seul?


	2. souvenir

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Dans le futur.

Titre du chapitre : Souvenir

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette fiction.

Souvenir

Le 13 mai, 13 heures 43 minutes 32 secondes

Arrivé devant la maison où il avait grandit, il sentit une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa poitrine. S'il rentrait, la mort de sa famille deviendrait une réalité. Sa solitude aussi. Il ne lui resterait plus que des souvenirs et des photos.

La grande porte en bois, toujours si accueillante par le passé lui apparaissait à présent si froide... Shuishi sentait les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. Et si, en entrant chez lui, une odeur différente était présente? Et si ces parents étaient encore là? Et si...?

Mais non. Il ne devait pas penser à de telles choses. L'espoir ne serait qu'une nouvelle source de tristesse. Il ne devait pas espérer... Et pourtant, malgré lui, un petit espoir germa dans son cœur.

Avec un soupir tremblant, il posa sa main sur la porte en bois. Une légère rayure la traversait. Shuishi se rappelait que Maiko et lui s'étaient poursuivis dans la maison et qu'en sortant, sa sœur avait fait cette rayure. Son père les avait alors massacrés dans le sens littéral du terme. Un sourire étira ses lèvres tandis que le flot de larmes redoublait.

Il tourna doucement la poignée, essayant de contenir ses larmes du mieux qu'il le pouvait et pénétra dans la maison. L'odeur si accueillante était bien présente. Ce n'était donc pas une odeur d'abandon, de mort, comme il l'avait redouté. Il regarda le canapé et des images de lui et de sa famille lui revinrent en mémoire. Puis vint le tour de la cuisine et il crut que son coeur allait éclater. Il revoyait sa mère, faisant son rôti accompagné du riz si agréablement croustillant. Des flots de larmes coulèrent avec encore plus de vigueur de ses yeux.

_"Grand frère! Je suis rentré!"_

Et Maiko, si jeune, si frêle, ne lui dirait plus jamais ces mots si habituels mais si importants. Shuishi s'écroula, son âme brisée, sa tête envahit d'images de Maiko, de sa mère, de son père...

-Mère, père, Maiko... Je... pourquoi...? Maintenant je suis seul...

Il se releva avec lenteur, la vision brouillée. Il monta les escaliers, trébuchant à chaque pas, et se retrouva devant la chambre de ses parents. Ils ne les y verraient plus jamais désormais... Il n'entendrait plus de bruit dans cette chambre... Puis vint la chambre de Maiko... D'un rose si accueillant. Il avait fait la peinture avec sa sœur car celle-ci voulait des murs de la couleur de ses cheveux. La gorge plus que nouée, il murmura encore une fois un "_pourquoi_?", la voix rauque de douleur.

Il retourna dans sa chambre d'adolescent, qu'il avait quitté pour Yuki, se jeta sur son lit et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il attendait une aide quelconque, mais personne ne vint. Plus personne ne viendrait jamais le consoler...

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi? Il ne savait pas. Plus rien n'avait d'importance.

Le 15 mai, 21 heures 46 minutes 59 secondes.

Hiro était à peine rentré chez lui que la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il décrocha rapidement et entendit un "Allo… ?" hésitant:

- Mais où étais-tu, espèce d'imbécile! Tu disparais comme ça, sans prévenir! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Hi... Hiro... Je...

- Encore une histoire avec Yuki, c'est ça ? demanda le guitariste avec un peu moins de colère dans la voix, mais ses yeux lançant des éclairs par delà le combiné.

- Hiro... Peux-tu venir chez moi, à la maison?

- Shuishi? Tu vas bien? Chez-toi? Où cela? Chez Yuki?

- Hiro... Ils... Ils sont... Maiko, mère, père... Ils...

- Shuishi, calme toi! J'arrive, je viens tout de suite! Chez toi? Dans la maison de tes parents?

- Oui... Chez... chez eux...

- J'arrive tout de suite! Tu m'expliqueras tout une fois là-bas.

- Hiro, viens vite... murmura le chanteur, des sanglots dans la voix, avant de raccrocher.

Le guitariste prit ses clefs de moto en vitesse et partit de chez lui en claquant la porte. Que se passait-il avec Shuishi?

Le 15 mai, 22 heures 02 minutes 03 secondes

Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il était déjà venu dans la maison de Shuishi car ses parents l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts bien des fois auparavant. Ils étaient vraiment gentils dans la famille de Shuishi. La mère était toujours très aimante, le père toujours joyeux, la fille un peu timide mais toujours très ouverte et Shuishi... Vraiment, une excellente famille.

Il sonna et attendit qu'un certain chanteur lui ouvre. Au bout de deux minutes d'attente infructueuse, il sonna une nouvelle fois. Toujours aucune réponse. Inquiet pour son ami, il tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la maison. Dans un silence pesant, il alluma les lumières et retrouva son ami sur le canapé, les yeux fixés dans le vide.

- Shuishi, murmura le guitariste. Que t'arrive-t-il?

- Le silence... Je ne supporte plus le silence...

- Le silence ? Mais qu'est-ce que le silence vient faire là-dedans ?

- Hiro, ils m'ont laissé seul... Et je ne les verrais plus... De grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues pâles.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu, Shuishi ? Le guitariste vit alors la photo de famille que son ami tenait dans ses mains, tel un naufragé accroché à un morceau de bois. Et soudain, il comprit.

S'approchant doucement de Shuishi, Hiro le prit dans ses bras. De grosses larmes coulaient encore, preuve d'une douleur insupportable.

- Hiro...? Tu restes avec moi, hein? Tu connaissais Maiko, mère et père... Tu comprends... murmura le chanteur une fois calmé.

- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je reste avec toi. On va s'occuper de tout.

Un pauvre sourire, pale reflet des jours heureux, vint éclairer le visage du chanteur avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux visiblement extenué.

- J'aurais tant voulu leur dire un dernier... un dernier... "Je vous aime"... Juste un dernier.

Le 15 mai, 22 heures 04 minutes 09 secondes.

Yuki déambulait chez lui, un silence pesant régnant dans l'appartement. Avant, il adorait le silence, avant il était si froid... C'était avant que Shuishi n'arrive et ne perturbe sa vie. Une cigarette dans la bouche, il retourna dans son bureau, s'assit devant son ordinateur portable et chercha le dossier de son livre. Taper lui ferait du bien. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se renversa sur sa chaise, l'inspiration ne venant pas. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers un certain chanteur qui lui manquait déjà. Il devait parler à quelqu'un... Tôma. Il le réconforterait et le rassurerait. Il composa le numéro du producteur. A peine le premier bip venait de se faire entendre que le producteur décrocha.

- Oui, dit-il d'une voix joyeuse.

- Tôma? Je peux te parler?

- Eiri-san! Mais bien entendu que tu peux me parler! Je serais toujours là pour toi!

Avec un soupir, Yuki expliqua ses problèmes à son beau-frère et donna la réaction de Shuishi lorsqu'il lui avait parlé de l'article. Après quelques minutes, le producteur raccrocha, prit ses clefs et partit chez l'écrivain. Il allait le réconforter. Son plan avait marché. Shuishi avait perdu.

Le 16 mai, 09 heures 08 minutes 45 secondes.

Lorsque le Shuishi ouvrit les yeux, la pénible réalité lui revint en mémoire. Il était seul. Il sortit de sa chambre, des larmes coulant une nouvelle fois le long de ses joues. _Si je continue ainsi, je n'aurais plus de larmes à verser... _pensa le chanteur avec ironie.

En arrivant dans le salon, il aperçut le guitariste qui dormait dans le canapé. Il était vraiment gentil. Il avait passé la nuit à le réconforter avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Shuishi se prépara un café, le but en silence puis sortit prendre l'air. Il devait appeler sa famille, du moins celle qui lui restait...

Qui devait-il joindre? Il n'avait plus de grands parents, plus de famille proche... Il n'avait vraiment plus personne.

Si. Il lui restait quelques cousins, des tantes et des oncles qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment, et... c'était tout.

Avec un soupir, il rentra chez lui et vit que Hiro était réveillé. Le guitariste avait un visage sérieux, présage d'un interrogatoire pénible.

Mais lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix douce:

- Peux-tu me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé en détail? Il y a quelque chose que tu as omis de me dire, non?

- Je... Il y a... Avec Yuki, on s'est séparé, murmura-t-il. Si la perte de sa famille lui faisait mal, la perte de Yuki était elle aussi douloureuse.

- Dis-moi tout.

Shuishi expliqua ce qu'il avait compris de sa discussion avec l'écrivain et mentionna aussi Seguchi Tôma. Le visage du guitariste montrait toute la colère qu'il portait à l'encontre de l'écrivain. Cet abruti ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'il perdait ! Et pour avoir laissé Shuishi seul dans un moment pareil... Quel crétin!

- Hiro...? Tu restes avec moi jusqu'a l'enterrement? Le guitariste acquiesça.

- Merci, Hiro. Je... Après... Je vais partir en France. Je dois réfléchir loin du Japon. Et comme j'ai de la famille là-bas…

Le guitariste blêmit. Mais lorsqu'il parla, ce fut d'une voix cachant sa peur de perdre son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne devrais pas réfléchir un peu avant de prendre une décision ?

Shuishi secoua la tête de droite à gauche, les yeux fixés au sol. Hiro soupira et dit :

- Combien de temps?

- Je ne sais pas. Comprends-moi, Hiro, je dois réfléchir, m'éloigner. Et je ne retournerai pas à NG.(1) Je ne supporterais pas de voir Tôma. Yuki va aller vers lui maintenant. Et je ne peux rien faire...

-Tu quittes Bad Luck? Shuishi...

- Hiro, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je te tiendrais au courant.

- Je ne peux pas te faire changer d'avis, hein? Il n'y a que Yuki qui le pourrait.

- Non, Hiro. Désolé. Pas cette fois. Yuki ne me croit plus et c'est fini. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte des sentiments de Tôma pour lui. Même moi je les vois.

Le chanteur prit le téléphone et sortit appeler le peu de famille qu'il lui restait. Il se sentait mal. Il avait menti. Il ne possédait pas de famille en France. Mais il ne comprenait pas un mot d'anglais alors qu'il prenait des cours de français sur internet. Et il avait beaucoup plus de facilité avec cette langue pourtant réputée difficile. Il irait donc en France et verrait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui sur place. Il referait sa vie. Oui. Il recommencerait tout et essaierait d'oublier.

(1) NG: Société de production ou le chanteur a eu son premier contrat.


	3. l'enterrement

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Dans le futur.

Titre du chapitre : L'enterrement.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette fiction.

L'enterrement

Le 18 mai, 12 heures 30 minutes 00 secondes.

C'était une journée humide. Le brouillard épais de la matinée s'était dissipé mais l'herbe restait froide et mouillée. Le soleil s'était caché derrière un simple nuage blanc d'une longueur interminable et quelques gouttes d'eaux coulaient à la fois du ciel et des yeux améthystes d'un jeune homme qui avait tout perdu. Il était dans un lieu où la peine ne pouvait qu'être présente. Un grand terrain vague avec des pierres en formes de croix. Un cimetière. Tout comme son humeur d'une noirceur ténébreuse, il était habillé d'un costume sombre.

Cinq jours plus tôt, trois nouvelles étoiles étaient apparues dans le ciel tandis qu'une autre avait cessé de briller ce même jour.

Selon les vœux de sa famille, ils étaient réunis en petit comité. Quelques amis, un peu de famille, Shuishi et Hiro, qui était prêt à soutenir son ami en cas de faiblesse.

Hiro s'était occupé avec son ami de toutes les formalités administratives**,** Shuishi ne pouvant le faire seul.

La mise en terre fut la plus terrible des épreuves pour le chanteur. Se dire que ces trois corps, ceux de sa mère, de son père et de sa sœur reposaient dans ces boîtes en bois que l'on enterrait le faisait suffoquer. Lentement, les cercueils descendaient. Lentement, Shuishi devenait de plus en plus pâle. Dans un livre qu'il avait retrouvé dans la chambre de ses parents, il avait trouvé une indication en cas de décès d'un membre de la famille. Il était marqué que ses parents souhaitaient être ensemble dans la mort. Pour Maiko, Shuishi avait décidé de la laisser avec ses parents, pour qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Une fois les trois cercueils dans le trou béant qui ne souhaitait que les engloutir, Shuishi s'approcha et, en même temps que toute sa peine, laissa tomber une pelle de terre, qui s'écrasa sur le bois froid. Le chanteur n'avait pas souhaité revoir les corps de sa famille après l'identification, préférant garder en tête le souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient été. Tout le long de l'enterrement, des larmes avaient coulé de ses yeux qui ne verraient plus les sourires de sa famille. La gorge nouée, il regarda la famille et les amis s'approcher en colonne vers le trou, pour un dernier adieu

Puis il se recula et commença à chanter une chanson pour ses parents, pour leur dire des choses simples telles que "je vous aime", "merci" ou encore "au revoir". Des choses qu'il ne leur avait pas dites la dernière fois.

Sa voix angélique transperça le temps et l'espace. Les nuages s'éloignèrent. Les rayons du soleil jouèrent un instant sur les tombes et la pelouse en y créant des ombres aux reflets d**'**or et d'argent. Les invités s'étaient tus, le regard dans le vague.

**Adieu vous qui m'avez tout donné**

**Adieu vous qui m'avez tant aimé**

**On avait fait le serment de rester ensemble longtemps**

**Oui mais la vie brusquement en décide autrement**

_Je dois vous dire adieu, vous qui m'avez tant appris, restez avec moi, montrez moi le chemin, je vous revois encore, et je me dis que ce n'est pas possible, que vous allez revenir, par une porte je vous imagine, avec vos sourires, vous..._

**On sera plus ensemble désormais**

**Plus de Noël, de nouvel an, d'anniversaire.**

_Je ne m'imagine pas sans vous, loin de vous, sans votre présence si rassurante._

**Adieu puisqu'il faut nous quitter**

**C'est mieux il ne faut pas pleurer.**

**Nous avons eu souvenez vous des journées si jolies**

**Que de vivre un seul instant c'était mieux qu'un roman.**

_Il ne faut pas pleurer mais mes larmes coulent quand même... pourquoi est-ce si dur?_

**Mais le destin qui nous sépare**

**Ne peut nous désunir**

**Tant qu'il reste dans nos mémoires**

**Le trésor de nos souvenirs.**

_Je ne vous oublierais pas, mon coeur avec vous pour toujours._

**Adieu j'emporte au fond de moi**

**Vos yeux et l'écho de vos voix**

**Je veux revivre sans fin**

**La merveilleuse histoire**

**Car même un rêve défunt**

**Garde encore son parfum**

**Et c'est pourquoi je vous dis avec tout mon amour**

**Non pas adieu mais au revoir.**

_C 'est juste un au revoir, on se reverra, un jour, dans un autre endroit... _

Le 18 mai, 14 heures 32 minutes 45 secondes

Cela faisait cinq jours. Cinq jours depuis que son amant était parti. Cinq jours de solitude et de silence pesant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et malgré les conseils de Tôma, il prit ses clefs et partit chez le chanteur. Discuter lui ferait du bien. Il ne s'excuserait pas, n'ayant pas à le faire. Il avait lu l'article et Tôma le lui avait confirmé. Il voulait juste revoir Shuishi, et... Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il voulait le voir.

Lorsqu'il se gara devant la maison des parents du chanteur, il remarqua une moto qu'il connaissait pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois devant chez lui ou à la NG. D'ailleurs le guitariste arrivait au coin de la rue. L'écrivain s'adossa à un muret et attendit le meilleur ami de Shuishi. En le voyant, le guitariste ressentit une colère énorme. Ce monstre avait osé abandonner Shuishi dans un tel moment! Yuki comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'il vit les yeux rougis du guitariste. Se sentant blêmir, il refoula toutes ses émotions en lui et demanda d'une voix calme:

- Shuishi est là?

Le guitariste l'observa un moment, les sourcils froncés puis déclara d'une voix vibrante de haine:

- Il est au cimetière. Avec sa famille. Ils ont eu un accident de voiture. Tu peux toujours aller le voir, si tu en as le courage...

L'écrivain avait pâli à une vitesse incroyable. Hiro décida d'en rajouter encore un peu:

- Il n'est pas en très bon état mais pour ce que ça peut te faire...

Comme un automate, le blond remonta dans sa voiture et prit la direction de son appartement où un silence pesant l'attendait.

Shuishi ne pouvait pas être mort...

De son côté, Hiro jubilait. Il n'avait pas menti. Juste laissé entendre autre chose que la vérité.

Au loin, il vit Shuishi revenir, le visage triste. Et dire qu'il allait partir... Il ne l'en empêcherait pas, mais essaierait de garder un contact.


	4. peutêtre un jour

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Dans le futur.

Titre du chapitre : Peut-être un jour…

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette fiction.

Peut-être un jour...

Le 19 mai, 10 heures 25 minutes 36 secondes

Sous le regard du guitariste, le chanteur finit de boucler sa valise. Il avait pris tout ce dont il avait besoin mais il n'était toujours pas sûr de son choix. Etait-ce une bonne idée? En France, il ne verrait plus Yuki, ne connaîtrait plus personne...

Mais il avait besoin de "vacances", de prendre du recul, de s'éloigner que ce soit professionnellement ou intimement. Et puis Yuki ne l'avait pas cherché, n'était pas venu le voir...

C'était vraiment fini. Mais il n'en voulait pas à l'écrivain. Ils avaient vécu de belles années. Certes, avec l'affaire du tueur fou qui l'avait poursuivi(1) il aurait cru que son amour pour Yuki ne serait jamais contesté par celui-ci mais... Tout était de la faute à Tôma.

Le chanteur aurait bien aimé parler à Ryuichi(2) ou encore à Tatsuha(3), mais tous les deux étaient partis en tournée... En effet, depuis leur présentation, ils ne se quittaient plus.

Au moins ils étaient heureux.

Avec un soupir, Shuishi releva la tête et aperçut le regard triste de Hiro. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il partait pour toujours. Ni qu'il n'avait pas de famille en France. Le guitariste tenterait alors de l'empêcher de partir. Le chanteur avait retiré de l'argent d'un compte qu'il possédait, argent gagné grâce à sa musique. Il avait bien fait d'économiser toutes ces années...

Un silence pesant régnait dans la chambre. Il fut rompu par Hiro qui demanda:

- Tu vas où en France? Tu sais que je ne suis pas très doué pour la géographie...

- A Paris. Je te tiendrais au courant de mon arrivée.

- Shuishi? Tu es vraiment...

- Oui. J'en suis sûr, le coupa le chanteur. Le taxi ne va pas tarder.

Sur ces mots, il descendit dans le salon, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison et sortit dans la rue avec Hiro. Il ferma la porte à clef et une dernière fois murmura un "Au revoir" d'une voix rauque. Peut-être qu'un jour il reviendrait. Peut-être... Il prit son taxi et Hiro repartit en moto.

Arrivé à l'aéroport, il embarqua sans un regard en arrière, direction Paris.

Le 19 mai, 19 heures 43 minutes 21 secondes

Le vol se passa sans problème, tout comme l'atterrissage. Extenué par tous ces problèmes, Shuishi n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il avait dormi tout le long du trajet.

Dans le hall de l'aéroport, il fut étonné de l'heure qu'il était. Il n'avait pas pensé au décalage horaire. Le temps était assez clair... Avec un soupir, il sortit dehors en laissant un léger vent lui souffler dans les cheveux. Il devrait penser à changer de couleur de cheveux. S'il ne voulait pas être poursuivit, il devrait changer d'apparence assez rapidement car il était un peu connu en France. Il appela un taxi et demanda à être déposé dans un hôtel du coin. Là, il chercherait du travail. Il ne savait pas encore dans quel domaine mais ce ne serait sûrement pas dans la musique. Il voulait tout oublier, à commencer par des yeux dorés et des cheveux blonds.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié une valise à l'aéroport. Quel imbécile! Il appela de sa chambre, commanda de nouveau un taxi et prit le minimum de papiers sur lui.

De retour à l'aéroport, il voulut récupérer sa petite valise mais elle avait disparu. Elle n'était nulle part et les responsables de Roissy-Charles-de-Gaule, le nom de l'aéroport, ne savaient pas du tout où elle avait bien pu passer. Résigné sur son misérable sort, Shuishi s'éloigna alors et siffla pour avoir un nouveau taxi. Il fut alors bousculé par un jeune homme. Il se rendit assez vite compte que l'homme en question avait volé ses papiers.

- Hey! Au voleur! cria-t-il en poursuivant l'homme en fuite.

Personne ne prêta attention à son cri. Les Français étaient vraiment des gens peureux!

Il traversa rue après rue, bousculant des gens au passage. Il allait rattraper l'homme lorsqu'en traversant une rue, il vit une voiture noire, un très beau modèle, arrivée sur lui à toute vitesse. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter et fut percuté de plein fouet. Il sombra dans l'inconscience en entendant le crissement des pneus.

Le 19 mai, 21 heures 04 minutes 34 secondes

Samuel jura. C'était bien sa veine! Un petit crétin s'était jeté sous ses roues! En plus, il était déjà en retard pour sa réunion qui devait à présent être finie. Il poussa un gémissement tout en se demandant comment Nadia allait l'accueillir après ce retard... Avec un soupir las, il s'approcha d'une infirmière et lui demanda comment allait le jeune homme qu'il avait renversé. Avec un sourire compatissant, elle lui demanda s'il était de la famille.

- Non, je suis l'homme qui l'a percuté. Il vit la dinde blanche ouvrir de grands yeux. Il avait été un peu cru mais il était fatigué. Et puis qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire qu'il soit de la famille, hein?

- Le jeune homme souffre d'un traumatisme crânien. Sa vie n'est pas en danger mais il risque encore d'y avoir des complications. Il est encore inconscient.

- Je reviendrai demain voir comment il va.

Il reprit sa voiture, à peine rayée après un tel choc et rentra chez lui. Le trajet lui prendrait environs trente minutes, de quoi se préparer mentalement à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Comment allait l'accueillir sa femme?

Le 19 mai, 21 heures 46 minutes 43 secondes

- Je suis rentré... murmura-t-il en rentrant chez lui. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Très mauvais signe. Sa femme était toujours dans la lumière et lorsqu'il faisait sombre, c'était qu'elle était en colère. Il déglutit péniblement avant de passer rapidement dans la cuisine. Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il pénétra dans le salon.

Comme il l'avait prévu, sa femme l'attendait. Et elle devait être très en colère. Pour la calmer, il alluma la lumière, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

- OU... Où étais-tu? Tu as vu l'heure?

- Chérie, calme-toi voyons ! J'ai eu un petit accident et... Le comportement de sa femme changea aussitôt.

- Es-tu blessé? Que s'est-il passé?

Le jeune producteur s'assit et se prit le visage entre les mains.

- J'ai percuté un jeune homme sur la route. Il est à l'hôpital et on ne sait pas qui c'est. Il est encore inconscient... Il n'avait pas de papiers sur lui... Une annonce sera mise dans le journal de demain. Il n'est plus en danger... Mais... j'ai cru l'avoir tué. Nadia? Tu ne m'en veux pas trop?

Sa femme et bassiste s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- On retournera le voir demain. Et peut-être qu'il ira mieux. Je viendrais aussi. Et puis le fait que tu ais raté ma réunion m'a permis de revenir plus tôt à la maison... Et j'ai fait à manger!

Avec une grimace, le producteur embrassa sa femme. Il était un peu plus calme. Et en même temps assez inquiet. Sa femme ne cuisinait pas très bien...

(1) Lien avec ma première fiction, Âme sœur.

(2) Ryuichi Sakuma est le leader et le chanteur du groupe _Nittle Grasper_. Il a quitté son groupe pendant trois ans pour une carrière solo aux USA. Il revient finalement, et le groupe se réunit, devenant le rival de _Bad Luck_…

(3) Tatsuha Uesugi est le petit frère de Yuki, il est un grand fan de Ryuichi Sakuma.


	5. une nouvelle étoile

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Dans le futur.

Titre du chapitre : Une nouvelle étoile

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette fiction.

Une nouvelle étoile

Le 20 mai, 09 heures 21 minutes 21 secondes

Des flocons de neiges tombaient lentement du ciel. Il était seul dans un parc. Quel parc? Il ne savait pas. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était seul. Mais une ombre noire aux yeux dorés l'observait avec calme. Qui était-ce?

Avec un gémissement, un jeune homme d'environs vingt ans ouvrit les yeux. Des murs blancs, un bip régulier... Il avait mal à la tête. Que s'était-il passé? Pourquoi était-il couché... Ces murs blancs, cette odeur particulière… Etait-il dans un hôpital? Et puis... Qui était-il? Il ne savait pas... ou plus... En fait, il ne savait plus rien! Il commençait à paniquer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune infirmière. C'était étrange... Les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche... Il comprenait mais... pas naturellement.

- Monsieur? Vous m'entendez ?

- …

- Vous savez que vous avez eu de la chance ? Ca aurait pu être plus grave.

- Que dîtes-vous? Je ne comprends pas bien...

L'infirmière le regarda de ses grands yeux. Fronçant les sourcils, elle sortit de la pièce en criant: "Docteur!". Le jeune homme en profita pour réfléchir. Elle avait parlé bizarrement... Il avait compris mais pas distinctement...

Un homme, sûrement un docteur, vint le voir assez rapidement et lui savait parler correctement. Il n'avait pas un très bon accent mais c'était compréhensible.

- Quel est votre nom?

Le jeune homme réfléchit mais il... il… il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

- Je... Je ne sais pas... Il paniquait. Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de son nom? Je... Pourquoi?

- Calmez-vous. Vous avez eu un accident... Une voiture vous a fauché.

- Je... Où sommes-nous?

- En France. Comprenez-vous le français? Il avait posé cette question avec une voix totalement différente et avec des sons plus lourds. En se concentrant, le jeune homme réussit à décrypter les mots et répondit:

- Je... je comprends... mais comment je vais faire? Qui suis-je? Qu'est-ce que je fais là? Ce pays, je ne me souviens pas! Il devenait totalement hystérique mais c'était normal, non? Qui suis-je ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Comment suis-je arrivé? Je ne me rappelle de rien!

- Calmez-vous. Avez-vous un souvenir, même lointain de votre vie passée?

Le jeune homme chercha dans sa mémoire mais rien ne lui revint. Il écarquilla les yeux. Et tandis qu'il cherchait à se redresser, il retomba sur les coussins, terrassé par un mal de tête atroce. Le docteur l'observa un moment en silence puis déclara :

- Vous devez sûrement être atteint d'une amnésie rétrograde. C'est une amnésie qui fait disparaître tous vos souvenirs. La lésion responsable de cette perte de mémoire vient de votre accident. Que vous ne vous souveniez de rien est normal pour le moment, même s'il est néanmoins rare que cette amnésie soit totale... Selon moi, et au vu de votre léger accident, ce serait plutôt une amnésie due à un choc émotionnel remontant à votre vie d'avant l'accident et ce dernier n'a fait qu'enclencher le mécanisme de l'amnésie. Néanmoins, vous devriez retrouvez la mémoire d'ici quelques jours voire quelques semaines tout au plus.

Avec un soupir, il continua:

- Nous allons cependant faire quelques tests pour évaluer la profondeur de votre amnésie. Nous allons également mettre une annonce dans le journal pour savoir si quelqu'un vous connaît. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va s'arranger. Le docteur se leva et s'éloigna du lit. Soudain, il s'arrêta, semblant se rappeler quelque chose et dit:

- L'homme qui vous a renversé souhaite s'excuser et la police a accepté qu'il vous rencontre. Vous savez, il est assez connu dans le monde du spectacle... Ces gens ont le bras long... Néanmoins, si vous ne voulez pas le recevoir, je lui dirais de repasser plus tard…

- …

- Monsieur ?

- … Euh… Oui. Oui, faites-le entrer.

- Bien. Mais je me dois de vous avertir d'une chose. Ne demandez pas à ce monsieur des informations sur l'accident. Il ne faut pas chercher à forcer votre mémoire. Les souvenirs doivent revenir d'eux-mêmes sans aucune aide extérieure...

Sur ces mots, le docteur quitta la chambre et laissa le jeune malade complètement ahuri et terrorisé.

Les yeux écarquillés, la première chose que tenta de faire le jeune homme fut de forcer sa mémoire. Il voulait savoir qui il était et ce qu'il faisait là! Mais à peine eut-il commencé à réfléchir qu'une intense migraine le saisit. Une sensation de peur naissante l'envahit... Il voulait se souvenir. Mais en même temps, un pressentiment lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'il se souvienne de tout immédiatement.

Avec un gémissement, l'amnésique se cala sur les oreillers de plastique et fit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. Il chanta.

Et comme par magie, ses doutes et ses peurs s'envolèrent. Il chantait une chanson étrange, triste, comme un adieu... A qui disait-il adieu? Il ne le savait pas... Mais des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues.

Il chanta ainsi un long moment.

Le 20 mai 10 heures 21 minutes 11 secondes

Samuel s'éveilla avec un sentiment de plénitude ainsi qu'avec une douce chaleur à ses côtés qui lui permettait comme chaque matin de se sentir bien. Un sourire aux lèvres, il se baissa légèrement et captura la bouche de sa compagne. Elle avait toujours un goût si agréable... Et de magnifiques yeux qui s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup lorsque sa langue força le barrage des dents de Nadia. Elle sourit en le reconnaissant. Il est vrai que sa vie était des plus belles...

Puis Samuel se souvint du jeune homme qu'il avait écrasé la veille. Il devrait aller le voir aujourd'hui. Avec un soupir, il se détacha de la jeune fille et regarda l'heure. Il se figea quand il remarqua qu'il aurait dû être debout depuis au moins deux heures. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas réveillé? Il comprit en sentant une main baladeuse dans son dos puis plus bas. Il gémit doucement, ne souhaitant plus du tout savoir pourquoi le réveil n'avait pas sonné.

Le 20 mai 14 heures 45 minutes 34 secondes

Lorsque Samuel arriva dans le hall de l'hôpital, il était accompagné d'une Nadia surexcitée. Pendue à son cou, elle s'extasiait sur les lieux. Qui avait-il de fascinant à se trouver dans un hôpital? Il se le demandait... Avec un soupir, il demanda à la secrétaire où se trouvait le jeune homme et dans quel état il se trouvait.

- Vous êtes de la famille?

Encore cette question... Il répondit par l'affirmative sachant parfaitement que s'il disait la vérité, on ne lui dirait rien. La secrétaire l'observa en silence avant de lui demander des papiers pouvant le lui confirmer. Le jeune homme commençait à en avoir assez. De plus, il détestait les hôpitaux. A ce moment, un homme légèrement corpulent arriva et expédia la secrétaire loin du producteur.

Il s'excusa pour le dérangement et lui dit:

- Je suis le directeur de cet hôpital... Le jeune homme se trouve dans la chambre 104. Il s'est réveillé ce matin et est totalement amnésique.

Le producteur le remercia et, toujours accompagné de sa femme, monta voir le blessé. Amnésique... Le jeune homme était amnésique. Et c'était de sa faute.

Dans le couloir, Nadia se figea. Ce qu'elle entendait... C'était exactement ce qu'elle cherchait! Samuel observa avec inquiétude sa femme. Pourquoi s'était-elle arrêtée de marcher? Il la vit ouvrir de grands yeux émerveillés et c'est alors qu'il entendit une chanson magnifique résonner dans le couloir. D'ailleurs, toutes les personnes présentes avaient arrêté leurs occupations et étaient comme en transe. Il vit les yeux émerveillés de sa femme clignoter comme des étoiles. Il comprit avant même qu'elle ne demande.

- Non.

- Mais Sam... Tu entends, non?

- Oui, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes dans un hôpital. La personne qui chante doit donc être malade! Ou alors, elle serait déjà connue!

- Mais... C'est ce que nous cherchons! Toutes ces réunions...Tous ces embêtements… Je vais voir!

- Nadia!

Trop tard. Elle était partie. Et vite en plus! Il la vit s'arrêter devant une chambre et subitement elle pila devant la porte.

Samuel vit pour la première fois sa femme pleurer. Il se rendit alors compte que lui-même ressentait des picotements sur la peau et que sa gorge se nouait. Pourquoi la musique était-elle si triste ? Il s'approcha de sa femme, qui était toujours en train de pleurer, la prit dans ses bras et pénétra dans la chambre.

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Un jeune homme, sûrement la vingtaine, était assis dans un lit, un bandage sur la tête. Des larmes coulaient de ses yeux d'un violet remarquable. Sa voix était réellement magnifique... Et même si le producteur ne comprenait pas les mots que le jeune homme chantait, il saisissait l'émotion de la chanson. Du cristal... Il ne pouvait comparer la voix du jeune homme qu'à du cristal.

En les voyant entrer, le chanteur s'arrêta et les regarda, étonné.

Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il demanda:

- Êtes-vous l'homme de la voiture?

Samuel s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Avec un regain de lucidité après une telle émotion, il observa le numéro de la chambre et vit marqué le nombre 104.

Pas possible... Il avait percuté ce jeune homme?

Nadia l'observa un instant puis sembla comprendre.

Le producteur se présenta puis présenta sa femme. Puis il s'excusa pour l'accident. Un silence pesant tomba alors sur la chambre, silence que Nadia se fit un plaisir de casser:

- Vous êtes chanteur?

Le jeune homme l'observa, les yeux tristes.

- Je ne me rappelle pas... Je ne me souviens même pas de mon nom... ni de mon âge...

La bassiste ouvrit de grands yeux et s'excusa. Elle n'était vraiment pas maligne...

Le producteur reprit les choses en main et coupa court à la conversation.

- Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui vous arrive... Si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous...

- Je ne pense pas, murmura le jeune homme. Je suis seul et si la mémoire ne me revient pas... Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire... Et c'était vrai en plus. Comment allait-il faire maintenant? Plus de papiers... plus rien! Pas de maison, pas de famille, pas d'amis... Sa gorge se serra et son souffle s'accéléra.

- Venez chez nous! Nous vous hébergerons! lança la jeune femme.

- Nadia! On ne peut... la coupa Samuel.

- Tais-toi! Et puis avec toutes les pièces de la maison... Elle regarda son mari avec de grands yeux qui disaient:" Ose dire non et je te tue!"

- Vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine! Et puis, je me débrouillerais! Je ne veux pas être dépendant.

- Oh, mais vous ne seriez pas dépendant! Vous seriez logé et nourrit ! Mais j'aimerais... Non, nous aimerions que vous passiez une audition. Vous avez une voix magnifique! Nous voudrions que vous rejoigniez notre groupe

! Elle avait dit tout cela d'un seul trait, sans reprendre son souffle.

Complètement dépassé par les évènements, le jeune homme les fixait, ahuri. Avait-il bien compris? Une femme qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam lui proposait de venir habiter chez eux et d'intégrer un groupe de musique?


	6. une proposition

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Dans le futur.

Titre du chapitre : Une proposition.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette fiction.

Une proposition.

Le 20 mai 15 heures 00 minutes 09 secondes

C'était complètement incompréhensible. Comment les choses avaient-elles pu se passer ainsi?

Incompréhensible... mais pas désagréable. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien, du moins pour le moment et on lui proposait subitement d'avoir un travail probable et une famille d'accueil!

- Alors? Tu acceptes? lui demanda la femme complètement hystérique. L'amnésique la regarda plus attentivement. C'était une jeune femme, d'environs la trentaine, les yeux verts émeraudes et les cheveux d'un châtain très clair, voir blond. L'homme à ses côté paraissait légèrement plus vieux et avait des yeux de chasseur. Comment la jeune femme pouvait-elle rester passive devant de tels yeux qui la fixaient avec colère?

Les voyant attendre sa réponse, le jeune homme décida de se laisser porter par les événements.

- Je... Je...

- Tu vois Sam? Il accepté!

L'amnésique ouvrit un peu plus les yeux. Avait-il parlé sans s'en rendre compte? Peut-être... Mais...

Le dénommé Sam regardait sa femme comme s'il cherchait à déterminer si elle était encore saine d'esprit.

Complètement dans son monde, celle-ci continua sur sa lancé:

- Très bien ! Demain, tu seras autorisé à sortir non? Je viendrai te chercher et t'emmènerai chez nous. Ce n'est pas très loin, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous habitons une ville pas très loin de Paris. Pontault-Combault. Une magnifique ville... Mais avant cela, nous devons te trouver un nom... Que préfères-tu? Un nom français? Ou..? De quel pays viens-tu?

- Je...

- Tu chantais en japonais. Tu dois donc venir du Japon... Un nom japonais peut être. Voyons... Un nom qui te convienne... Elle cherchait l'inspiration, un doigt posé contre ses lèvres. Voyons... Je n'en connais aucun... Son regard s'éclaira, elle avait une excellente idée.

- Sam, à quoi sa voix t'a-t-elle fait penser? Allez!

Samuel réfléchit un petit moment sous le regard de sa femme... A quoi lui avait-elle fait penser...?

- A du cristal. Un cristal pur, exempt de toute impureté.

- Je m'en doutais. J'ai pensé la même chose. Donc nous disions du cristal. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et lui demanda:

- Comment dit-on cristal en japonais?

L'amnésique réfléchit un instant puis murmura:

- Suishou. Oui, cristal se dit suishou.

Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Alors? Ca te plait, suishou?

Le jeune garçon tourna et retourna dans sa bouche son nouveau nom. Suishou... Oui... Et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce nom lui était étrangement familier.

- Suishou... Murmura-t-il, oui ça me plait.

- Très bien! Alors je te verrais demain, Suishou!

Sur ces mots, Nadia sortit comme une tornade, tirant au passage un homme tous ce qu'il y a de plus choqué à sa suite.

Suishou resta seul, méditant sur les évènements. Un nouveau départ peut-être... En tout cas il appréciait déjà ce petit couple.

Le 20 mai 15 heures 20 minutes 32 secondes

- Mais tu es folle ! Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?

- Mais oui ! Et je suis tous ce qu'il y a de plus saine d'esprit, au contraire!

Sur la route qui les éloignait de l'hôpital, Samuel réprimandait sa femme, son regard lui lançant des éclairs de folie. Tu es complètement inconsciente! Ramener un homme à la maison! Que tu ne connais ni d'Eve ni d'Adam!

- Mais Sam, tu l'as entendu aussi non? Une telle voix! Et en plus tu l'as renversé! Nous lui devons bien ça non?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi...

- Sam! Il n'a plus rien!

- Et quand bien même ! Je ne suis pas d'accord et je vis avec toi! Et s'il retrouve la mémoire?

- Sam... Une telle voix! Et ce pauvre garçon...

- Nadia! Comprends-tu à la fin? Nous ne pouvons pas...

- Si nous pouvons! Je te propose un marché. Nous le gardons le temps qu'il faudra, lui faisons passer une audition. S'il retrouve la mémoire, tant mieux pour lui! Il décidera peut-être de rester avec nous en tant qu'ami et ce sera déjà ça! En plus nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner! Une fois qu'il aura un peu d'argent, il prendra un appartement et tout ira bien !

Son mari la regarda un long moment, le regard perplexe. Pourquoi était-elle si décidée à prendre le garçon sous son aile?

- Nadia? Me cacherais-tu quelque chose?

- Moi? Non, pourquoi?

- Rien, rien...

Il poussa un léger soupir et accepta sa défaite mais ne put s'empêcher de dire:

- Mickael viendra aussi à la maison alors. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule avec lui les premiers temps. Nous ne le connaissons pas.

- On est vraiment obligé? Tu connais Mickael... Il est un peu... Comment dire... Un peu trop exubérant...

- Oh oui! Intérieurement il pensa : «_J'en connais une autre qui est exubérante_… » Mais il se garda bien de le dire à haute voix. Il continua ensuite :

- Et Mickael a un don pour reconnaitre les gens bien. Un léger rire secoua Nadia.

- C'est ton frère après tout. Et d'ailleurs, il doit avoir à peu près le même âge que Suishou... Ca lui fera un ami...

Un silence de quelques minutes passa dans la voiture puis Samuel dit:

- Ce jeune homme…

- Il s'appelle Suishou! Le coupa sa femme.

- Suishou... Je crois l'avoir déjà vu quelque part... Je ne sais plus où mais...

Sa femme resta un instant songeuse puis dit:

- Nous allons l'aider à se rappeler. Avec une telle voix, il doit avoir fait un peu de musique...

- Oui... Nous allons l'aider. Mais je me demande où tous cela va nous mener...

Le 20 mai, 09 heures 35 minutes 54 secondes

Une sonnerie le tira de son sommeil. Que...? Bon sang, il était à peine 09 heures du matin! Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à cette heure-ci? Tout le monde savait qu'il ne se réveillait jamais avant 11 heures passées...

- Oui? répondit-il d'une voix rauque

- Mickael? C'est Sam...

- Merci je reconnais encore la voix de mon frère... Et que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta voix si langoureuse de si bon matin? Murmura-t-il ironiquement. Au canada il n'est que 9 heures du matin…

- Je suis désolé mais c'est important. En fait, j'ai un service à te demander. Voilà...

Le producteur lui expliqua la situation et Mickael accepta aussitôt sa proposition.

En plus, avec son partenaire du moment, les choses n'allaient pas fort. Un peu de vacance en France lui ferait du bien...

- Merci Mickael. Je t'ai réservé un billet sur le vol de ce soir. Cela te va-t-il?

- Oui Oui. Mais ce n'est pas un peu trop précipité?

- Non. Je te laisse.

Sur ces mots il raccrocha. Mickael observa le combiné un petit moment et le reposa doucement. Son frère était toujours aussi peu loquace...

Et un jeune amnésique... Les jours à venir promettaient d'être très amusants!


	7. Chante!

Auteur : Dealo

Titre de la fiction : Dans le futur.

Titre du chapitre : Chante!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette fiction.

Chante!

Le 22 Mai, 10 heures 22 minutes 45 secondes

Suishou ouvrit les yeux, contemplant le plafond blanc et les murs alentours.

Sa tête ne lui faisait plus du tout mal, son corps était léger, il se sentait bien. Il avait la sensation que cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien. Mais il ne se rappelait toujours pas...

Qui était-il? Et puis aussi, quel âge avait-il? Depuis son réveil, il s'était regardé dans le miroir de nombreuses fois, mais rien ne lui avait semblé familier. Ses yeux violets, ses cheveux roses... Tout cela était on ne peut plus étrange. Comment quelqu'un avec des cheveux roses pouvait oser se balader dans la rue? Et puis surtout, pourquoi LUI, avait les cheveux roses? Il ne les trouvait pas vraiment beau en plus. Non, il ne voulait pas rester ainsi. Même ses yeux le dégoutaient. Sa petite taille...

Il ne s'aimait pas. Mais c'était peut-être à cause du fait qu'il devait aimer les hommes grand...

Stop là. Arrêt sur image. Aimer des hommes? Non il n'aimait pas les hommes tout de même? Mais pourquoi avait-il pensé ça?

- Ahhhhhh ça m'énerve! cria-t-il.

Il souffla doucement, se calmant, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux. En plus il pleurait comme une fille!

- Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter ça?

Il jeta un regard à l'horloge collé au plafond, juste au dessus de la porte et décida de refermer les yeux. Ses nouveaux tuteurs, enfin il ne savait pas vraiment comment les appeler, venaient le chercher en début d'après midi, vers deux heures. Là, il n'était que dix heure du matin, il avait encore le temps de se reposer.

Il ne voulait plus que dormir tranquillement, sans voir personne et rester seul un moment. Il se laissa aller contre les oreillers et laissa ses pensées dériver. Doucement. Calmement.

Le 22 Mai, 14 heures 12 minutes 34 secondes

Sam et Nadia arrivèrent à une heure trente. L'hôpital lui avait donné quelques affaires et il avait pu s'habiller à peu près convenablement. Il les suivit en silence, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Mais Nadia le mit rapidement en confiance. Sa gêne s'effaça petit à petit, remplacée par un sentiment de bonheur qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà connu. Dans la voiture, la bassiste parlait de tout et de rien mais la conversation restait sur un terrain neutre. Et Suishou put constater, aux regards que lui jetait de temps en temps Sam, qu'il l'aimait vraiment beaucoup.

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande maison et Nadia, se tournant vers lui, dit:

- Te voilà chez toi, Suishou !

Ces mots lui firent un bien fou. Car maintenant, même s'il ne se rappelait pas de son ancienne vie, il avait un nouveau nom et un nouveau foyer. Il monta les quelques marches le séparant de la porte, derrière Sam et devant Nadia.

Ils lui firent visiter les lieux et il put constater que Nadia n'avait pas menti. C'était vraiment une grande maison. Il y avait de nombreuses chambres, toutes plus grandes les unes que les autres, le salon, magnifique avec ses couleurs vert pastel le mit aussitôt en confiance. Il se sentait bien ici. Ils lui firent visiter toutes les pièces.

Mais, pour une raison inconnue du jeune homme, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bureau, il ne put rentrer à l'intérieur. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler et malgré lui, il laissa couler quelques larmes. Il porta une main tremblante jusqu'à sa joue, récupérant une larme sur un doigt. Pourquoi?

Nadia, le voyant pleurer ainsi, se précipita vers lui et lui demanda s'il avait mal quelque part. Mais il ne put que faire non de la tête. Enfin si, il avait peut-être mal mais au cœur... Sam bouscula légèrement sa compagne et se baissa vers lui. Il murmura doucement :

- Ce sont des larmes de ton cœur…

Suishou comprit difficilement la phrase mais il se sentit aussitôt apaisé. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du bureau et descendaient au salon, une sonnerie se fit entendre. Sam murmura:

- Ce doit être lui...

Ils allèrent tous vers la porte et Sam ouvrit, s'attendant à recevoir dans ses bras une fusée rose. Mickael se précipita dans ses bras, tout sourire.

- Ca faisait longtemps, _nii-chan_!(1)

Sam grimaça, encore une lubie du jeune homme... C'était quoi ce nouveau surnom? Mickael se mit aussitôt à dialoguer dans cette langue inconnue, un grand sourire sur le visage. Mais il entendit un rire derrière lui, cristallin, et il se retourna. Suishou se tenait les côtes, plié en deux par le rire.

Mickael avait dit quelque chose d'hilarant? Et Suishou avait comprit?

Se redressant légèrement, Suishou répondit à la blague lancée par le jeune homme. Pour une étrange raison, lui avait tout compris, malgré un accent à couper au couteau. Mickael se dégagea de l'étreinte de son frère et s'avança vers lui. Il l'observa un moment puis lui tendit sa main. Et il recommença à parler en japonais. Suishou l'écouta puis répondit, en français:

- Enchanté aussi.

Nadia et Sam restèrent bouche bée. Ces deux la se comprenaient relativement bien pour de nouvelles connaissances.

- Heu... Mickael? Qu'est-ce que tu as dis?

Se tournant vers son grand frère, il lui répondit:

- En ce moment, j'écoute beaucoup de japonais, grâce aux mangas et j'ai donc commencé à prendre quelques cours.

Une fois répondu, il attrapa le bras du jeune japonais et le tira vers une pièce du premier étage. Suishou le suivit, soufflé. Comme ils l'avaient pensé, il était bien japonais... Mais il comprenait aussi le français...

Le 29 Mai, 11 heures 32 minutes 45 secondes

Depuis l'arrivée de Mickael, Suishou se sentait de mieux en mieux dans cette famille. C'était comme s'il avait un frère, du même âge que lui et deux parents aimants. Il était heureux. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait rester ici indéfiniment, surtout sans payer.

Une semaine était donc passée lorsqu'il demanda un matin à Nadia:

- C'était quel genre de travail, que vous m'aviez proposé?

Nadia l'observa un moment puis répondit:

- Chanteur dans mon groupe.

- Chanteur? Mais je ne sais pas vraiment chanter...

- Tut-Tut, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ah j'ai une idée, cet après-midi, nous allons aller au studio d'enregistrement, pour la nouvelle musique qu'a faite notre compositeur. Ca te dirait de venir? On ferra un test.

Ses grands yeux ouvert, il accepta d'un hochement de la tête, un peu gêné tout de même.

Le reste de la matinée passa rapidement

Le 29 Mai, 14 heures 45 minutes 23 secondes

Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel lorsqu'il se présenta devant le studio avec Nadia et Mickael, Sam étant chargé pour la journée de s'occuper de tous ses papiers en retard au bureau.

Il pénétra dans la pièce, où un micro l'attendait sagement. Nadia, de l'autre côté de la vitre, lui hurla:

- Fais de ton mieux! Chante ce qu'il te plaît!

Suishou l'observa un moment puis toucha du bout des doigts le duvet gris du micro. Il était trop haut pour sa petite taille. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, ses mains glissèrent jusqu'au manche du micro et il le régla pour sa taille. Le mécanisme était serré mais il glissa son pouce et le crochet s'ouvrit aussitôt. Il le mit à la bonne taille et referma le crochet.

De l'autre côté de la glace, Nadia observait le moindre de ses mouvements. Et pour elle, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Suishou avait déjà travaillé dans la musique. Il avait des réflexes que seuls les musiciens possédaient et le fait qu'il puisse régler si facilement un micro n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

- Heu... Je dois chanter quoi? Je ne connais pas vraiment les musiques françaises...

Ce fut Mickael qui lui répondit, bousculant au passage sa belle sœur.

- Chante ce qui te vient en tête, une chanson qui t'inspire. Ce n'est pas grave si nous ne la connaissons pas. Vas-y, Sui-chan!

Reportant son regard sur le micro, Suishou chercha un air de musique. Il lui en revint un et il commença à chanter.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique.

**Obieta metsuki de iradatsu omoi uwaki na kaze ni hakisutete  
Hibiwareta rojou ni toketa shigunaru wa kizuato dake nokoshite yuku**

**Madoronda noizu ga asu wo keshisaru mae ni**  
**Yabou ni hibiku kutsuoto wo oikakete**

**Doko ni mo tomaranai**  
**Mitasanai emotion shikato kimete oikose yo**  
**Furueru shai na seikai no nukemichi wo neratte**  
**Tadoritsuku basho e I want new world**

**Muragaru fuan ni tsume wo tatereba mishiranu uso ni hikarete**  
**Mote amasu jikan ga sabitsuita machi wo warubirezu ni kazatte iru**

**Berubetto no koin dake wo bakku ni tsumete**  
**Meiro no you na yume no chizu wa iranai**

**Sakamaku kodou kara**  
**Giragira gin no passion kakehiki dake no yuuwaku**  
**Kowaresou na kimi no hitomi ga ikeru doa tataite**  
**Sagashitsuzuketeru you just a new world**

**Mein sutoriito ni kizamu semegiatta namida ga**

(2)

Suishou finit la chanson, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse. Il venait de retrouver une partie de son passé. Il adorait chanter et voulait chanter. Il redressa les yeux vers Nadia et Mickael et vit des étincelles dans les yeux de Nadia. Mais Mickael le fixait comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il sortit du studio et Nadia se jeta dans ses bras. Elle lui hurla dans les oreilles:

- Tu vois que tu sais chanter! Tu vois, Suishou!

Mickael planta ses yeux dans ceux de Suishou et murmura:

- Évidement. Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas rendu compte avant? Sui-chan, je crois savoir qui tu es... Mais... c'est étrange, ce n'est pas possible.

- Hein? Mickael, qu'est ce que tu dis? Demanda Nadia.

- Je lis beaucoup de magazines pour ma culture japonaise depuis quelques temps, et... J'ai lu que l'un des plus grands chanteurs du moment, Shuishi Shindo-san, est mort dans un accident de voiture avec sa famille... Mais ce n'est qu'une des nombreuses versions du moment. Pour d'autres, Shindo-san aurait simplement disparu et arrêté la musique après la mort de sa famille...Suishou l'observa un moment mais une intense migraine lui fit fermer les yeux.

_Dans une pièce froide, un homme en face de lui le regarde avec pitié:_

_-Ce matin, il y a eu un accident sur l'autoroute. Le chauffeur d'un camion qui venait de perdre un pneu a perdu le contrôle de son véhicule et le camion a glissé sur la chaussée. Malheureusement, la voiture qui le suivait n'a pas pu l'éviter et tous ses occupants sont morts sur le coup._

_- Et alors ? Je sais que c'est regrettable, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne…_

_- Je suis désolé, Monsieur, mais il se pourrait que les occupants de la voiture soient des membres de votre famille._

Suishou rouvrit les yeux, le regard troublé. Il serait donc ce Shuishi Shindo ? Mais... Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se rappeler?

- Sui-chan, je crois que l'on devrait faire des recherches et...

- Non ! Le coupa-t-il aussitôt, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas me rappeler. S'il te plaît Mickael, je ne dois pas me rappeler, je le sais. C'est trop triste, je le sais, je ne veux pas! Sa voix devenait hystérique, son souffle s'accélérait.

Qu'importe qui j'étais, ça n'a plus d'importance ! Il ne faut pas que je me souvienne, je… je…

- Calme-toi, Suishou, nous ne te forçons pas. Ce n'est pas grave, nous attendrons que tu sois prêt, lui murmura Nadia.

Tu restes Suishou pour le moment, et tu vas être le chanteur de mon groupe. Ca te tente?

- Hn... Acquiesça le jeune homme.

Le 01 Juin, 20 heures 17 minutes 52 secondes

Dans un parking, deux jeunes hommes se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre tandis que les étoiles éclairaient faiblement les lieux.

- Où est-il? Où est Shuishi ! Hurla Yuki à Hiro.

Les yeux du guitariste le fixèrent en silence et il murmura:

- Après tout ce que tu lui as fait... Tout ce que tu lui as dit... Tu veux vraiment le revoir? Tu me dégoûtes !

La prise de l'écrivain sur sa veste se relâcha légèrement et Hiro en profita pour se dégager. Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres et murmura doucement:

- Il a disparu. Il est parti et ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles. Il peut tout aussi bien être mort maintenant.

Yuki tressaillit violement. Non, c'était impossible. Il avait cru que Shuishi était mort une fois, il ne devait plus y penser. Il murmura:

- Où est-il parti?

- Loin... Pas au japon. L'écrivain se retourna violemment et hurla:

- OU?

- Je ne te le dirais pas. Tu ne le ferais que souffrir un peu plus. S'il ne m'a pas donné de nouvelles, c'est qu'il devait vouloir couper tous les ponts avec sa vie et je respecte se décision ! Maintenant ça suffit. Retourne donc voir ton cher ami, Seguchi Tôma! Il va te consoler! Sa voix se fit aigre et il laissa Yuki planté là.

(1) Nii-chan signifie Grand frère en japonais.

(2) La chanson est Rage Beat.


End file.
